You'll never lose me
by casey10rok
Summary: Natsu has little nightmare and Lisanna takes care of it. Nali family love. :3


He never remembered any of this starting or happening. None of it. All he saw was something coming at a defenseless Lisanna, and he stood frozen, only her name escaping his lips.

"LISANNA!" Everything went in slow motion. Lisanna getting kicked in the stomach by a orange-haired man who Natsu didn't recognize. His hand reaching out to her, as she flew in the air. The way he ran as fast as he could to her, but was punched in the gut by the same orange haired man.

He saw Lisanna fall to the ground, not moving. Natsu's shock was replaced by anger as he clenched his fists, grinding his teeth as he gave a full-hard flamed punch in the face at the man. The man received the blow, and landed a couple of yards away from Natsu.

Natsu took his chance, and quickly ran to Lisanna's side. "Lisanna!" He yelled and when he reached her, he quickly bent down, shaking her arm with his hand. "Lisanna, wake up!"

She didn't respond.

Fear quickly overcame him, and he became frantic. "Lisanna, Lis, open your eyes." Still no response.

He felt his heart stop as the most horrible idea he dreaded came to his mind. "Lisanna open your eyes!" He shook as hard and fast as he could, hoping to get a response from his dear wife. "Wake up! Open those beautiful eyes of yours! Don't leave me Lisanna! What about Igneel, huh?! Little Igneel needs his mother!"

It was when he kissed her cold lips did he know she wasn't waking up. He shook, as he slowly brought his hands to his watering eyes. "Lisanna wake up!" He shook as he felt so alone. A part of him died right then and there. His heart and soul broke in two.

"Natsu!" Natsu took his hands away from his eyes, not believing the voice he just heard. He turned to Lisanna's lifeless body, "Lisanna?"

"Natsu!" Lisanna's voice said, more urgently the before. "Natsu wake up! Natsu!"

Natsu opened his eyes and gasped. Sweat covered his face, as he was met face-to-face with Lisanna.

"Oi, Natsu. If you're going to keep sleeping in I'm going to have to-mmph?!" Natsu lips crashed into her hers, as he held her tight, never letting go of her. He was never going to let the feeling of Lisanna's warm lips into his slip away like that. **Never.** And he didn't give a damn that he was now almost late for a meeting with his team, all he cared about was here and now.

"W-What was that all about?" Lisanna blushed after they had pulled away, Natsu still holding tight to her. He closed his eyes in content.

"I don't want to talk about it." Was all he said, and it took a moment for Lisanna to register that he had had a nightmare. Lisanna sighed.

"Alright, but we can always talk about if you want. I don't want to pressure you into telling me," Lisanna let Natsu hug her for a while longer, before slowly slipping from his grasp. "It's time for breakfast. I'll go wake up Igneel." With that, Lisanna walked away from the room, leaving the door open.

As she walked down the small hall, she felt arms pick her up bridal-style, and quickly lead her to the room just the right. "Natsu what are you-"

Natsu laughed. "Can't I pick you up and take you to Igneel's room?" He asked childishly, and a small laugh escaped Lisanna.

"Alright, alright Natsu." Natsu held Lisanna with one hand, while with his other opened the door to reveal a small light-red colored room with little painting of animals on it. In the side of the room, was a white crib, with Natsu and Lisanna's little bundle of joy was currently sleeping at.

Lisanna turned to Natsu, and rested her head on the crook of his neck, "You'll never lose me, Natsu. Or us." She whispered, and kissed his forehead.

* * *

**Oh my GLOB! I'm so sorry I haven't update in so long, but it's really hard to juggle school and fanfiction at the same time!**

**So this story is like my apology for all those Nali fans who are waiting for me to update!**

**I PROMISE you all that'll I'll try to update ASAP! But for now, please wait a while. :)**

**REMEMBER TO R&R! It'll help me get more inspiration! :D**

**Ciao, Casey10rok.**


End file.
